Will You?
by MissyCritical
Summary: Finn makes a song for Princess Bubblegum... it's a song special for a Princess. He uses his head, and thinks and thinks. Will Finn fail and fall short for the one he loves? Or will he dominate her heart forever? FUBBLEGUM ONESHOT!:D Ded: BIGSLAYERGUYMAN!


One-Shot: Will You?

DEDICATED TO: BIGSLAYERGUYMAN

One-Shot for Finn and Princess Bubblegum

Third Person P.O.V

Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time, I wish I did. Then I would be the happiest girl in the world :D

Finn and Marceline are 13 (:

Princess Bubblegum is just 13, Too Young NEVER happened, you watching that episode was a figment of your imagination… Just like the Jabbawockeez (:

This is my first One-Shot (: Hope you guys like it (:

On with the story HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two 13-year-olds in love sat on the Candy Castle's roof, just wasting the time as the sun cascades over their heads. It was half past midday. They don't notice how in love with them they are with each other. Wherever she was, he was. Wherever he was, she was. Wherever there was a prank, it was done by the two of them; all you can see are a pale human boy and the pink bubblegum girl running away hand-in-hand, and all you can hear is the laughter of them scurrying off into the day. They're always together, through night and day. The boy spent so much time with the girl that he spends the night with her abandoning his canine brother for the night. He cared for her, and she cared for him. They would stay up all night hidden in the garden laying on a blanket and stare at the stars and the moon wondering where life would take them, and they wonder what time will do to them…

_5 years ago, on a summer night…._

"_Finny, what do you think the stars are made of?" Princess Bubblegum asked _

"_Honestly, I have no clue. But I heard that each time evil is put right, a goes away. That's why when I grow up Peebles; I'm going to be the hero of Ooo!" Finn said triumphantly _

"_Finny! Don't do that, and then there will be no stars in the sky! Then there will be nothing there but the moon and the dark sky that we look upon!" Princess Bubblegum whined, and looked at Finn "There will be nothing to look at, at night. There will be nothing to look at in the sky at night… There will nothing to look at with you Finny!" _

_Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum and said "What do _you _think the starts are made of Peebles?" _

_Princess Bubblegum kept looking at the boy and replied "According to my science, the stars are made of burning balls of gas far off into space." Princess Bubblegum looked back into space and went back looking at the stars._

_Finn was looking at Princess Bubblegum as if she was the craziest person in the world "Do you ever do anything other than science and science stuff?" _

_Princess Bubblegum looked Finn again and said "Oh Finny, did I never knock any sense in you? I mean I go adventuring with you all the time, with that uncontrollable, rowdy vampire girl _Marceline, _and Jake_ _all the time!" Princess Bubblegum spat out the name Marceline, Finn knowing she dislikes the vampire girl. They both went back to look at the stars._

"_Why do you hate Marceline so much Peebles?" Finn questioned the pink Princess_

"_Because, she doesn't have any manners, she scares Jake all the time _ON PURPOSE, _she plays you all the time!" Bubblegum exclaimed_

"_Plays me, Peebles? What do you mean? I mean Marceline is a radical dame that likes to play games!" Finn retorted back propping himself up on his right elbow facing Princess Bubblegum. _

_Princess Bubblegum did the same thing and propped himself up on her left elbow facing Finn "Finn! Look at yourself! Your friend is a blood sucking, immortal, wild vampire! You think she's cool! Watch her suck out all your blood one day!" Princess Bubblegum cried out. _

_Finn sat up, shook his head got up and ran barefoot into the high rose hedges of the garden that were made up of a maze. Finn ran fast into the maze losing Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum ran in barefoot after Finn. _

"_Finn! Come back! They're going to find us and you're going to go back home! Finn!" Princess said starting to worry_

"_You're going to have to find me first Bubblegum…" Finn whisper was raspy in Princess's ear_

_Princess Bubblegum turned to see a boy dressed in blue and a white hat turn the corner. _

"_Finn! Come back! Before we get in trouble!" Princess started to get angsty and started to yell a little bit. _

"_Shhh Peebles! We're going to get caught!" Princess looked around and Finn was nowhere in sight. On the other hand, Finn was running corners; he knew the maze like the back of his hand. He knew where he was going, and he kept turning corners, knowing that she won't find him. He was looking for a rose, a rose for a Princess. He was looking for the perfect pink rose, soft as silk, pink as her skin, pretty as her face, and big as her heart. 'It had to be perfect' he thought. He turned a corner, and he saw it. He approached it, it was softer than silk, pinker than her face when she blushes, prettier than her face underneath the stars, and bigger than his 8-year-old hand. He reached for the rose and picked it off the stem. He ran corners again until he saw the back of the Princess. He ran on the opposite side of the hedge so she won't see him and said through the rose hedge_

"_Princess, let's go back to where we started." Finn ran back to the blanket they were laying on in the first place and waited for a long time for Princess to come back. When Princess Bubblegum heard those words she started to panic, 'WHERE IS HE?' She thought. His words re-played in her head "Princess, let's go back to where we started." The blanket, go back to the blanket. I ran back to the blanket, retracing the turns I took. I finally saw that Finn was fast asleep on the warm summer night. She took so long Finn was able to find a spare blanket and wrap himself in it, and still have room for someone more. She finally reached the blanket and saw a rose with a note. She could tell it was Finn's hand writing. It was childish, messy, and slightly readable. The Princess was used to reading it. It said:_

_Dear Princess, _

_ This rose is for you. I wanted to wait for you, but you took so long. I got tired, and decided to fall asleep. This rose reminds me of you, how silky your dress is, how pink your skin is, how pretty your face is, and how big your heart is._

_ From, Finn_

"_Oh Finn, you're so sweet." Princess whispered. She moved the rose up above their heads; she went underneath the blankets and fell asleep near Finn. _

_Present Time…_

"Hey Peebles?" Finn asked Princess Bubblegum. Finn put her arm around Princess Bubblegum and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Finn, what's up?" Princess Bubblegum said

"I was kind of wondering, do you still have that rose I gave to you a couple years back? You know the one that I sent a note with?"

"A matter of fact, I think I still do… Let me check…" Princess Bubblegum went through the window on the roof that led to her bedroom. Finn followed her through. The Princess went to her bookshelf and took out one of her scrapbooks. It was titled "The Adventures of Fubblegum". She flipped through the pages and ended on the last page with the note taped in, and the rose book pressed. So it was flat. It was dead, but it was still as beautiful as before. They looked at the rose. They both reached for the rose but Finn got it first.

"Just as perfect as before." Finn said

"Perfect? It's dead!" Princess explained

"Just because it's dead, doesn't mean it's hideous." Finn looked straight at Princess Bubblegum "It will be beautiful, and it will always be beautiful. I was wondering, you wanna go watch the stars tonight?" Finn asked

Without answering Princess Bubblegum grabbed Finn's hand, a blanket and ran to the garden where Finn gave the Princess her rose. They spread the blanket where the stars shined the brightest. They laid on it. Bubblegum laid her head on Finn's chest, and Finn put his arm around her body.

They laid there for a couple of minutes when Finn finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about Peebles?" Finn asked Princess

"No, nothing much Finny." Princess Bubblegum thought if she should actually tell Finn about what's on her mind. "Actually, there is something that is on my mind."

"And it is?"

"How every boy and girl has a song…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking how every couple has a song. You know, a song that anyone can sing, and the first thing you would think of is the only one you love."

"And why are you thinking of that?"

"I don't know, it just seems like a good idea for us."

"For us? What do you mean?"

"I think that the two of us should have a song!" Princess Bubblegum started getting annoyed because Finn wasn't catching on.

"Well, that is something great to know Peebles. I think that I'm going to head home now. I'm getting tired, me and Jake and Marceline are going adventuring tomorrow." Finn got up, he stretched and yawned.

"So you're going home now?" Princess Bubblegum asked sounding sad.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I'm sorry." Finn stretched "Come here." Finn extended his hands and arms to Princess for a hug. Princess Bubblegum gladly went into Finn's arms. He wrapped his arms around Bubblegum's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good night my sweet Princess." Finn bent down and planted a sweet little kiss on Princess Bubblegum's cheek. And left her for the night.

Finn made his way back to the Treefort. He entered his house and Jake was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey bro! You want some coffee?" Jake said

"No, I kinda don't. I'm really tired, and I'm going to get ready for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Something that I will never ever regret for the next who knows how long."

"Kayh Mann, I will see you tomorrow." Jake said with a confused face.

"Actually, be ready tomorrow, be ready by like 10 tomorrow in the morning. Get your viola ready, and be ready to play."

"Ok, yo bro. I'm always ready to play my viola."

"I will be in the bedroom for the rest of the night. Don't bother me, even if you're going to sleep." With that said Finn ran up to his bedroom he changed into his red body suit thing. He climbed into his bed and started scribbling down lyrics for a song. A song for a couple. A song for him and Bubblegum. He lay in his bed with paper on his laps, and a pencil in his hand. Before he started writing, he picked up a phone and dialed Marceline's number.

He waited a couple of seconds before she answered.

"_Speak, or die."_

"Uh, hey Marcy."

"_What do you want Finn?"_

"I was wondering if you could meet me and Jake at the Treefort at 10 tomorrow morning."

"_Why?"_

"Because, I'm going to make a song for Peebles, and Jake is going to be playing his viola, and I would like you to play on your axe-bass."

"_A song for Bonnie huh? What are you? A couple now?"_

"Uh, I don't know! I was hanging with her, and she started tell me about how every couple has a song. And I was like 'what the plum'. So I decided to write her one, and I was wondering, if you could help me lay down a cool jam?"

"_Yeah, sure, I don't care. So 10 tomorrow?" _

"Yup!"

"_Kayh, see you then."_

"Mathematical!"

Marceline hung up and Finn started writing the song. He was done with the song, and he decided to go to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Finn woke up around 8 O' clock. He stretched and jumped out of his red full body suit and changed into his blue clothes and slipped on his bear hat. He went downstairs to get something to eat. He toasted some bread and put butter on it, and he poured himself some hazelnut coffee. He heard a knock at the door. He went down to go see who it was. It was Marceline. It was already 9:45 in the morning. Finn was getting nervous.

"What's happening yo?" Marceline said, she did an awesome fist bump with Finn.

"Nothing, just eating some breakfast, getting ready for later." Finn said, his hands trembling.

Marceline noticed his hands were shaking. "Nervous much?"

"Kinda, I mean, I never sang a song for one specific person. And it's Bubblegum, and I really like her, and if I mess this up, I hope I don't mess anything up between us."

"OH C'MON FINN! Stop being so stuck up! It's just Bonnie here! She's nothing that life-threatening!"

"Whateves Marceline. You know what to play right?"

"How do you want me to play?"

"Hmm, something with a good beat. And Jake will play something smooth and silky. Does that sound good for you?"

"Yeah, whateves, doesn't matter to me." Marceline smiles at me "Where is that little mutt anyways?"

"Sleeping… I think."

"Well, wake him. We all need to practice."

"Except for me, because I want the first time this song to be heard by Bubblegum." Finn said "Let me go upstairs and get him…" Finn ran up to his bedroom to get Jake. He shook him.

"Jake, Jake. Come on Jake. Wake up." Finn started poking him. "Jake, Jake, come on, wake up." Jake threw a pillow at Finn's face. "What was that for?" Jake still didn't wake up "JAKE WAKE UP NOW!" Finn used as much power as possible. He slammed the pillow into Jake's face and Jake woke up right away. "C'mon man, you need to practice."

Jake followed Finn into the kitchen where he saw Marceline sitting there.

"What the plum is _she _doing here?" Jake said wining when he saw Marceline

"Because your brother asked me to be. End of story. Get your viola and start playing something sweet sounding. And I will play something that has a good beat." They accomplished what Finn wanted. Then the 3 of them walked towards Princess's castle exactly at 10.

~With Bubblegum~

She was sleeping when she heard a knock at the door. She woke up and sleepily said

"Come in…"

Peppermint Butler opened the door "Princess, you have visitors."

Finn walked in over to her bed. He sat on the edge. He bent down and kissed Bubblegum on her forehead. " Good morning Princess. Be ready in 15 minutes, and meet me in the garden." The boy popped up from her bed and ran with Marceline and Jake to the garden.

"Are you guys ready?" Finn asked the two of them. The 2 of them nodded

"Ready for what?" Finn turned around to see that Princess was already down in the garden.

"Ready for this… Marceline, Jake, take it away." Marceline and Jake started playing. Marceline was playing a steady beat while Jake was playing something slow and sweet. Finn walked over to Princess and grabbed her hands… and he started serenading her.

Finn's P.O.V

_Your head on my chest_

_Your hand in mine_

_Lips to cheek_

_We were always just that close_

_That rose for you_

_Given so long ago_

_Was to show my deep, feelings, for you girl._

_So, how come when I leave you late at night_

_It breaks my heart, for me to go-o_

"Finn…" Princess said, breathless. I could see tears forming at the rim. I put my fingers on her lip and continued singing.

_In my re-pea-ting dreams at night_

_We're together all the time_

_I've been wishing on these bright stars for your heart_

_To belong… to me_

_My Bubblegum Queen _

_You look in my eyes_

_What do you see? _

_When I look in yours, _

_The future is what I see._

_My lips on yours_

_Is a good plan to me._

_With the, stars above_

_And a little talk is good for me._

_So, how come when you ask me 'bout our song_

_It seems like more than words to-o you!_

_In this moment is where you be-long_

_We're not that far a-part _

_I've been hoping I had the strength for this_

_Will you Bonnibel… Will you be my, _

_My Bubblegum Queen?_

Marceline and Jake had an awesome duet solo part together for a couple measures. Many habitants of the Candy Kingdome where surrounding the four of us. I saw that Princess was crying. Tears of sorrow? No, tears of joy. Marceline and Jake's duet-solo ended and I continued singing.

_Just when I felt like giving up on this_

_I saw the stars, it gave me one last hope_

_That now, everything's getting better_

_Even now your eyes get wetter _

_Don't be confused, 'cause I wanna tell you that I love you_

_Because I don't wanna lose you girl_

_Maybe I've been dreaming for-or too long_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_In this moment, is what's important_

_You're so close to me-e now_

_I've been waiting to do this, all my life_

_Bonnibel, will you be? _

_My Bubblegum Queen_

Marceline has a couple measures of an epic guitar solo. Then I start singing again.

_My Bubblegum Queen. _While I'm singing, Marceline continues to rock out on her guitar so epically. Jake joins in playing the best I have ever heard.

_In this moment, is what's important_

_You're so close to me-e now_

_I've been waiting to do this, all my life_

_Bonnibel, will you be? _

_My Bubblegum Queen_

Marceline and Jake stop playing, and I finish singing. Everyone around us start clapping, cheering, and bravo-ing me so much. Princess jumps into my arms crying her eyes out with tears of joy. She breaks apart. I hold her by her waist, she keeps her arms around my neck.

"So, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you…" I go down on one knee. I bring out a small pink box and open it. It reveals a small silver ring with a small gem that's a clear pink with small specks of blue in it. I hear the crowd gasp and go "awww" "Will you be my Bubblegum Queen? Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She nods her head frantically. "Yes, Finn! YES YES YES! I love you too, and I would love to be your girlfriend!" I slip the ring on her right hand ring finger. I pick her up and spin her in the air. I bring her back down and give her the biggest kiss I have ever given her on her lips.

From that day on, they didn't live in happiness… But in pure bliss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's it! I made the song based on: California King Bed by Rihanna. Please review(:

This is really, really fun to write. I loved writing the song. It was hard, and it took me a long time. But it was all WORTH IT! It was worth every single moment I typed this story (:

If you want a sequel, then I better get lots of reviews. If I don't, then I guess I won't be doing it then (: Oh well, whatever (:

That is the end of "Will You?"…

Catch y'all later!

-Missy


End file.
